


Nerve

by seojiesj



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Other, POV First Person, Princes & Princesses, Queens, Reincarnation, attempted comedy, i may or may not put my blood sweat and tears into this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seojiesj/pseuds/seojiesj
Summary: "Who are you...?" "And why are you doing this to me?"-------------------WIP





	Nerve

I'll let you in on a little secret of mine. 

I've never really believed in those reincarnation or Heaven & Hell stories. That is, until now. To keep you updated, I currently feel utterly disgusting. Why is it so... slimy? What is happening to me? Why is it so dark? Goodness gracious, is that a light?! How convenient. I see the light. What a comedian I am. Hahah.

Ahem... anyhow, it seems to be getting closer. I can hear muffled grunts, and as the light gets even closer, I can finally make out some of the sounds. Ugh... this is taking a while. After what felt like a century or so, I'm within range. I expected to simply wake up in my bed to brush this whole thing off as a weird dream and never tell anyone about it, but instead of my amazing idea, the light went out of sight and my view became blurred.

My eyes felt like they were burning. What did I do to deserve this suffering?! I try to scream for help, but I only managed to squeak out what seemed to be a cry. I attempted to squint, _painfully,_ as well, might I add. The voices I heard were definitely clearer now. Then, I hear a deep voice say; "Congratulations, Mr. Song, Mrs. Kang, on your healthy little girl."

.

.

.

Eh? Ehhhhh?!?! Little girl?! Pardon me, I may have a baby face but I'm well over 20 years old. How disrespectful. Who dares to insult and belittle me, the Honorable Princess, Sang Moon of the Moon Kingdom?! Show yourself, you coward!

My goodness. I mustn't get so worked up... it's bad for my skin. Also, why 'Kang'? I'm not a 'Kang'. I'm a 'Moon'. 'Moon!' Get it right, goddammit. Oh, I just noticed this. I can understand the language... that's good to know.

My eyes somehow still weren't used to the bright lights. I waited for a couple seconds, tried again, and almost got a heart attack. Who the hell...?! In front of me is an unfortunately ugly old man. Grandpa, is that you? Pfft...—Hahaha! I'm soooo funny. Right? 

Another deep voice but with a seemingly annoying high pitched tone cries out, "Thank you so much, Doctor Choi! I owe you my life!" Dear God, please... shut up. I basically just got born and it's already a drag. I've already to ignore the constant exhausted panting and sighing coming from above my head.

I hear a strange and sudden noise and my ears perk up.

_Click! Flash! Click!_

The hell? What's this? My eyes turn to look at blurred windows and hear the noises again. Then, something flashes! Gah! Why me again?!?! Arms from above stretch up and pick me up, putting me out of suffering—wait. WHAT?! AM I BEING PULLED INTO THE ABYSS?! Wait, the Abyss is downward, I think. Never mind that! Are these the devil's hands?! I thought they were supposed to be more bone-y? The hands start caressing my head gently. This is kind of... nice... in a way. I look up and what seems to be a beautiful woman holding me in her arms. Although she looks like a mess, she pulls it off. "Min, look. She's so cute. What should we name her?" I look over to the man who also appeared to be the source of that annoying voice from earlier.

"Didn't we already agree on a name? Bora, right?" "Min, I know. But this was supposed to be our moment..." The woman sniffs. Oh, no. Why are you weeping? Are you alright? I frown. 

"Look, she's sad," the woman says, rocking me in her arms. "Look at what you did." She frowns. "Don't be sad, Bora... it's okay... Daddy ruined our moment, but it's okay..." The woman hushes and keeps rocking me. "..." The man facepalms and turns to the old fart. "Is there something wrong with her? Why isn't she crying? Aren't newborns supposed to cry?" The old fart hmms. "Well, in some cases, the infant doesn't cry at all. It's quite rare, though," he says, all matter-of-fact-ly. Super annoying. "Mrs. Kang, Mr. Song, please let me know if anything strange happens or if anything happens to her. Mrs. Kang, please rest as much as you can."

* * *

The following set of weeks after I was reincarnated or whatever were pretty nice. It wasn't that different from my past life as a princess other than the fact that everything seemed so different, physically. The speech, the names, the _people._ Everything sounded different and I could only understand a small portion of the words. How did everything change this much? It doesn't seem like I'm in the past, so I must be in whatever the hell the infamous 'Future' is. 

From what I understand, my mother, named Ji-Eun Kang, is a 'Fashion designer' and father, named Min Song, is a novelist. They seemed to be decent people, I guess. They never take care of me and always hire a babysitter to look after me because they're always busy, though. On mother's days off work (which are rare, from what I've seen.), she takes me to what she calls 'Seoul' on some baby-strap contraption. There's a bunch of markets, food carts, and most importantly, people. It's crowded here, and I LOVE it.

Something I couldn't get used to was how loud it was here. My little baby ears can't take this. I quit. Can we go home yet...? 

Mother sits down on a nearby bench in a playground. It's getting dark out, but what seem to be stars from here look... well... I don't have any words for it. It's admirable. Why do the big buildings have stars, I wonder?

I'll tell you something I got used to quickly...

Breastfeeding.

I'm not a pervert, so, no, I don't really have any ulterior motives behind this fact but it was just... nice. To be held. To be cared for, to be caressed so softly. So gently. It was comforting for me. I never caught a break back in the palace and never got held this way, not even by Mother or Father. All I did was work, work, work, and hoped to just turn old enough to the point where everyone had forgotten about the Honorable Princess and I could just end my suffering and stay dead. No reincarnating, no Heaven or Hell, just peace. A place where I could sit down and be gently touched everywhere on my body. Every nook and cranny, just to feel love. Just to feel at peace with myself. I wish that one day everyone just left me alone and I could go anywhere I wanted. No rules, no limits, and everybody there listened to my orders, although I wouldn't be ordering much other than to make me feel comforted and loved on all of my skin and bone, all of my flaws and all of my worries.

I'll admit, I have definitely thought about suicide before. I was planning to commit when I turned 30 and my wish be returned. But I'm scared. I'm a coward. I'm afraid of dying because what if there's someone out there waiting for me? Waiting for me to receive their love and comfort? What if I have a purpose in life? What if I could be more? What if I could solve all of my problems and live in peace with myself and the whole world? I used to ask myself these questions every day, all day. They're always racing my mind, even in this life. 

As my thoughts take the better of me, my mother lets go of me and my eyes start to close. Good night...

* * *

14 MONTHS LATER;

In the past couple months, I've discovered something truly amazing. I have never been this proud in my life, as the fifth princess of the Moon Kingdom and now. I shall tell you.

I can crawl, hurray.

I have also marked all of my territory. No one shall enter the princess' territory (unless they are Mother or Father, of course). These are my room, my bed, and my office. Yes, I have an office. Applause me. Ahem, ahem... anyhow, I have come to understand most of the terms and language used in this world. I am becoming intelligent. Hurray.

I've come to tell you now that my name is no longer Moon Sang. I am now known as Kang Bora. So that's what the Kang deal was, huh? I also seem to have inherited my mother's blue/black hair and my father's black eyes. After looking in the restroom mirror, I can genuinely say from the bottom of my heart that I am one cute infant. Although I don't have much hair... yet. I hope to grow it all out into a gorgeous, long mane!

Mother then unfortunately interrupts my *very important* practice-crawling classes I'm having with my comrades and opens the door to my room. "Sweetie, what are you...—Awwww..." What, woman? Speak. 

"Min, look! She's so cute! Look at her play with her dolls, it's adorable!" I can hear father groan from his office. He wobbles over to the room Mother and I are in. "What do you wan...—Awww..." Is this a joke? If it is, I am not amused. Are they insulting me?


End file.
